Funny moments with Dalton
by klaineforevaxx
Summary: Kurt is now at Dalton Academy for boys. He meets Blaine and all of his friends. He has low moments and he has his high moments but how much fun will he have? Hilarity ensues in this story! Rated T just to be on the safe side!
1. Movie Marathon and Seduction

**I don't own Glee for any of the characters unfortunately!**

* * *

Kurt was nervous. He was going to audition for the Warblers, He was ready, he could do this. OK guys settle down! Wes ordered. Next up we have Mr Kurt Hummel. Are you ready? Kurt nodded his head. Of you go then Kurt.

**Every night in my dreams**  
**I see you, I feel you**  
**That is how I know you go on**

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile. This was his song to Blaine. He was in love with him.

**Far across the distance**  
**And spaces between us**  
**You have come to show you go on**

He looked around to see The Warblers astonished faces. In fact he saw Trent with tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch us one time**  
**And last for a lifetime**  
**And never let go till we're gone**  
**_  
_****Love was when I loved you**  
**One true time I hold to**  
**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**  
**I believe that the heart does go on**  
**Once more you open the door**  
**And you're here in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and on**

Kurt was really going to blow them away now on what's going to come next!

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**  
**And I know that my heart will go on**  
**We'll stay forever this way**  
**You are safe in my heart**  
**And my heart will go on and **

He really blew them away with that last chorus. He took a bow and he received a standing ovation. Kurt, welcome to the warblers! As you are the newest member you will get the first solo. you will decide what you will sing and then you will sing it in the warblers meeting and then at regionals. Warblers dismissed.

Kurt walked toward the door seeing what tommorow will bring him.

The next day and he still hadn't decided what to sing yet but little did he know, what would happen later that day would suddenly give him some inspiration. As he was walking to Warbler practice he saw Blaine with Thad. He carried on walking. OK, guys. Apart from Kurt's solo we need to think of a set list for regionals. That's when his inspiration happened. He saw Blaine and Thad kissing. He couldn't believe he wasted all that time on Blaine. Before he knew it tears sprang to his eyes and he ran to the door. KURT! He walked out the door and up to his and Blaine's dorm room. God this was going to be awkward later. He would just try and avoid Blaine as much as possible.

Later on that night Blaine arrived. Kurt? Come on Kurt, Let me talk to you please? That's when Kurt thought of a song.

* * *

In warblers practice the next day Kurt got ready to perform. Are you ready Kurt? Yes.

**Heart beats fast**  
**Colors and promises**  
**How to be brave?**  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
**But watching you stand alone?**  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

Kurt looked at Blaine with a sad look in his eyes saying Why?

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Kurts eyes started to fill up. God not now, he thought.  
**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Kurt was full on sobbing by the time the song had finished. Blaine didn't realize how much he had hurt him. Kurt just let out a sob and sat back down thinking to himself, no one likes me, Why should I bother? At the end of the warblers assembly Blaine was told to stay behind. He knew what this was about. He didn't realize how he hurt Kurt. But then he thought.

**1 hour later...**

Kurt, can I talk? why not Blaine. OK, I know you saw me and Thad kissing earlier but I have a reason. We were practising for a play and we didn't have a girl at the time so I said I would be the girl. It was for Romeo and Juliet. Oh, is all that Kurt could come out with. I-I'm so sorry and I-I didn't mean to jud- he got cut off by a pair of lips on his. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, it was a passionate kiss. Blaine broke off. Kurt, I love you so much. I love you too Blaine. And with that they kissed again.

* * *

Kurt was happy. He had a boyfriend! It was Blaine, the one who he would love till the day he died. Tonight, The warblers were having a movie marathon, and the first movie was... Titanic. Hey David, can you pass me the tissues please? Kurt asked. David passed him the tissues. God, this was going to be a long night! By the time the movie had finished Kurt was sobbing his heart out while Blaine was comforting him. Why Leo why? Kurt was saying. Thank god the next film was The Pink Panther, thought Wes.

By the time The Pink Panther had finished Kurt was crying again. But this time from laughter. Oh m-my g-god! That was hilarious! Kurt shouted. Oh my giddy aunt! That's when Kurt fell out of the window.

**Authors Note: So, what will happen next? Kurt WON'T go to hospital and isnt injured let me tell you that. Please review this is my 3rd story! :) Here's a spoiler on what will happen next!**

**SPOILER: Kurt is high on coffee, Reactions to Kurt falling out the window and... Dancing?**


	2. Coffee and Dancing

**I don't own GLEE or any of the characters**

* * *

Oh my god! KURT! Are you ok? Blaine asked worriedly. Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks. Will be up in a minute.

5 minutes later...

Who wants to DANCE! Blaine yelled. Me me! screamed Kurt. Lets dance to footloose!

Kurt was an amazing dancer! Moving his hips in time to the music was amazing! "Kick off the sunday shoes!" Kurt was having a whale of a time dancing with his boyfriend.

1 hour later and Kurt was exhausted. Hey, It looks like you need coffee Jeff yelled. Oh thanks Jeff. Kurt took the coffee and drank. He took 6 more cups.

30 minutes later,

heyblainewhatareyoudoingilov eyoublaineyourthebestboyfrie ndeverdidyouknowthatandyoulo oklikeharrypotterbutidontlik eharrypotterbecauseitislamea ndhediesattheendandidontwant himtodie! Ok, Kurt, slow down buddy! I cant hear a word your saying! Isaidiloveyouuuuuuu! Oh my god! Jeffery! Your going to pay for this cried Blaine.

I am going to have to sing him his favourite song to get him to calm down!

**Mama said get your ass out of bed**  
**I said hell to the no**  
**Said wash your grandma's nasty head**  
**I said hell to the no**

**They tried to take away my tots**  
**I said hell to the no**  
**Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots**  
**And I say hell to the no**

**Try to make me change my weave**  
**Well I got something up my sleeve**  
**It's a whole lot of**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**  
**I said**  
**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**I'm not trying to diva out**  
**But this shows gotta stop so shout**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**Tell me I should eat my wheaties, you know what**  
**Hell to the no (Hell to the no)**  
**Tell me I'll come down with diabetes**  
**Hell to the no (Hell to the no)**

**Try to make me change my eats**  
**But baby that just isn't me**  
**I'm a whole lot of**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**  
**I said**  
**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**I'm not trying to diva out**  
**But this shows gotta stop so shout**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change**  
**If you don't like the rules don't play my game**  
**Talk to me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**  
**I said**  
**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**I'm not trying to diva out**  
**But this shows gotta stop so shout**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**I'm not trying to diva out**  
**But this shows gotta stop so shout**

**Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no**

**Awe, hell to the no...**

That seemed to have worked because as soon as Blaine turned around, Kurt was asleep.

**I know this was quite short but there may be a longer chapter yet to come!**

**SPOILER: Sleepwalking Kurt and Ninja Kurt!**


End file.
